totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Mitchell (Total Drama Stardom)
Mitchell ''(The Midget)'' is a contestant on Total Drama Stardom. He was on The Credit Cards. Coverage Mitchell has always been undermined due to his short stature. He hates it when people pick on him for being so short, or even worse, be called "adorable" or "cute". As a result, he has a terrible case of Napoleon complex, and is easily offended. He was going to take self-defense classes, but wasn't allowed to since he was mistaken for a seven-year-old. He grows terribly jealous of tall people, and his mother is extremely concerned about his condition. Total Drama Stardom When Mitchell is first introduced to the show, Caitlin mistakes him for Mitchell's little brother. Mitchell is infuriated. Mitchell makes it past the first round of the Newfoundland challenge. In the second round, Mitchell finds a pearl and excitedly runs over to Caitlin. On his way, he bumps into Luke. Mitchell is bewildered when Luke picks up the pearl, but Luke lies to him and says the pearl is actually his, and Mitchell's must have rolled away. Mitchell fails to find "his" pearl and does not move on to the third round. Later on, Mitchell is the last contestant selected to be on The Credit Cards. In I Spy With My Little Ally..., the episode opens with Angie, Jessica, and Valerie talking about the boys of the show. Mitchell is brought up, and Valerie dismisses him as being "little-brother" cute, which Mitchell takes offense to. During the challenge, Mitchell helps the team by speaking French fluently to the locals. The Credit Cards win the challenge. In Spin Cycle, Mitchell's harness is much too big for him, and Sydney convinces him to drop out of the challenge. Later, when Sydney comments on feeling dizzy, Mitchell mocks her, and she unstraps herself. The two engage in a slap-fight, which causes Jessica to laugh herself out of her harness. The Credit Cards place second and do not have to attend elimination. Mitchell does little to nothing in the pie-making challenge. Later, in New York, he comments on the extreme height of the skyscrapers in comparison to himself. Mitchell chooses to drive the train with Angie during the subway challenge. The Credit Cards and Cash Collectors end up tying for second place, and Jessica beats Luke in the tiebreaker challenge, saving the Credit Cards from elimination. Mitchell is briefly seen in the aftermath during a deleted scene, where he plays a game of Truth or Dare with the first eight eliminated contestants from the Newfoundland challenge. In All's Fair in Love and the Shore, Mitchell is chosen for the spray-tanning challenge, but loses to Brendon. He later makes an insulting comment towards the females in a bar, sparking an argument between himself and Jessica, which is coincidentally what that part of the challenge was about. Despite this, Luke and Mordecai won that challenge. It was a reward challenge, though, and no one was eliminated. In Washington D.C., Mitchell allies with Brandon to vote off Jessica, and asks that he get Claire to also vote her off, although Claire had already allied with Jessica to vote Mitchell off earlier. At the elimination ceremony, Mitchell is in the bottom two with Jessica. Jessica receives the final marshmallow, and Mitchell is eliminated. Mitchell is interviewed in the second aftermath. He insults Jessica, who had been listening backstage the entire time. He later argues with Josh over how far e would have made it in the competition. The audience votes, and most of them do not believe that Mitchell would have made it very far. Mitchell tries to convince the viewers to let him return, but runs out of time since the camera wasn't pointed to him. Mitchell's brother is seen in What Happens in Vegas..., when Timothy runs into him. In the fourth aftermath, Mitchell snaps at Jessica who insists on how she should have been in the finals. In the finale, Mitchell chooses to support Angie. The wheel lands on the Arkansas challenge, and his task is to find a golden seashell on the shore. He finds many other golden objects, like sunglasses, wrist-watches, and even coconuts. However, he fails to find a golden seashell, and is not given credit. Mitchell has no lines in the aftermath special and is not chosen to advance to Total Drama Lab Rats. Trivia *Mitchell was the second character made up for Total Drama Stardom, after Luke. *His appearance includes Trent's torso. *Mitchell was originally supposed to be eliminated in the final seven, but it was decided that he was too "plot-less" to keep around for so long. Category:Total Drama Stardom